


Scary Love

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, just an idea took from the neighbourhoods music, komaeda is a gay mess, looks its 2am just take my boys please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: The gentle touch on his jean-clad leg makes the hairs beneath stand up, his breath hitching. “Is there something the matter?”He knows the question is asked with genuine concern, but he can’t help the creeping feeling of it threatening him. Swallowing him whole like the pitch black sky above them. “Komaeda?”His head turn to the side to eye the rubies of his..his-Whatever they were. Nothing was official, nothing was labeled. Nothing to bound him to the man in the driver’s seat of the sleek Corvette that matched its owner’s trindals that cascaded down to his lower back.“Are you feeling alright? Should I pull over?”These feelings were fatal and Komaeda wanted to do with them...Love was scary and Kamukura's was the most terrifying





	Scary Love

**Author's Note:**

> After like 3 months of back and forth with where the hell plot was going here it is! Consider this my apology gift to make up for the wips of kamukoma week ;; they're getting there I promise!

It takes two hours to drive to the destination in mind. It takes two minutes for a full conversation to turn silent. It takes approximately 0.52 seconds for a hand to move over his leg and make his head spin. 

The gentle touch on his jean-clad leg makes the hairs beneath stand up, his breath hitching. “Is there something the matter?”

He knows the question is asked with genuine concern, but he can’t help the creeping feeling of it threatening him. Swallowing him whole like the pitch black sky above them. “Komaeda?”

His head turn to the side to eye the rubies of his..his- 

Whatever they were. Nothing was official, nothing was labeled. Nothing to bound him to the man in the driver’s seat of the sleek Corvette that matched its owner’s trindals that cascaded down to his lower back. 

“Are you feeling alright? Should I pull over?” 

Why does he care so much about his well being? They still had well over half an hour before they reached Towa City and another thirty to find a motel to settle down in for the night. 

“..I’m fine, just tired.” It’s a lame excuse but he knows Kamukura won’t press any further. That’s one thing he’s grown to appreciate about the other. He knows when to say things and when the silence is necessary. But sometimes the quiet is quite frightening too. He’ll never admit to cuddling closer to him as they lie together in his cool room, in a bed that was bigger than the both of them. But the bigger it seemed when it was just the two of them, cuddling so close together in the middle blankets pulled over chins. When Kamukura was finally asleep, something that he did so rarely and more around him than by himself, Komaeda would watch him sleep. Watch that usual serious expression turn soft and peaceful, it was a rare sight to see but Komaeda was a selfish man and drank in it all he could.

“We could make a pit stop in one of the small towns we pass if you wish.” So persistent. He wondered what Kamukura got out of this strange relationship they had together? Maybe the thrill of having someone so abnormal like him? Or maybe he was just using him for amusement for the moment being.

“Nagito.” His voice was more stern, eyes still focused on the long stretch of road ahead of them illuminated only by the lights of the Corvette. “Do you wish to stop for the night?

“If that’s what you want to. You’re the one driving Kamukura-kun.” 

“I do not care either way, it’s not what I asked. Do _you_ want to stop and rest?”

Such a troublesome matter, it didn’t really matter what he wanted. His opinion didn’t matter when he was here just for the ride along, to get away from his small town with all the whispers and pointed stares. He knew well that he wasn’t welcomed here nor belonged. The people avoiding him as he would stroll down the streets were plenty enough evidence. 

**“That boy is nothing but trouble.”**

**“I heard he killed his parents just to get their fortune.”**

**“Don’t let him near your children, who knows what in God’s name he’ll do.”**

It was all the same day in and day out. 

He was so sick of the whisperers, maybe if he just said that he did those awful things they’d have something new to gossip to about him. 

Until Kamukura Izuru approached him that fateful night at the only bar in the whole little town. Dressed in a sleek black suit, hair tied back into a loose ponytail. He was the image of perfection. One look into those rubies and he felt himself lost in their beauty.

To his luck he approached him with such a cool deemier, sitting next to him without a word ordering a drink in a hushed voice that had him holding his breath to hear the voice of the godlike male next to him. 

Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t hear a peep. What a disappointment. 

With a sigh he takes another drink of whatever he had the bartender pour him. He couldn’t remember the name he had quickly said between pouring his drink and the one for the woman three seats down from him. It didn’t matter anyways, most likely he’d end up stumbling into an uber and passing out on the couch again by the end of the night. 

After another drink or two with nothing exciting happening per usual, he deemed it time to leave nothing to be gained or lost from the gorgeous stranger beside him. Wobbling as he got up off the bar stool, it seemed like a wonderful twist of fate thought it was okay for him to fall flat on his face. Closing his eyes to try to maybe withstand the pain that came with the impact he didn’t see the stranger get up to catch him. 

It took a second for his tipsy mind to put together in fact that one he did not hit the floor and two that his face was squished into some kind of fabric. Opening his eyes and pushing against said fabric his eyes drift up to that of what caught him. A red piercing stare met his own, with a small ‘oh’ sound and burning cheeks he just stares up at him like the idiot he is. _Oh wow he’s prettier than he thought up close._

“Are you alright?” The stranger asks, oh what a lovely voice he could just put that on repeat- _wait no stop that’s weird._

He waits for an answer, Komaeda’s internal monologue on how to go about this and perhaps not make a fool of himself more than he already has him repeating himself. A hand under his chin, he speaks again slowly. “Are you alright?” 

Not helping much with his mush of a brain, he opens his mouth to say something only to choke on the words. _What exactly was he going to say?_ Nothing good that’s what. Closing his mouth he opts for a simple curt nod. 

It seemed to satisfy the other man for the moment, letting Komaeda have the opportunity to pull away from the other and gather himself the best he could. “Thank you for catching me.”

“It would have been troublesome to see you bleed out on the floor and onto my shoes.”

_Oh. That’s quite harsh._

In his defense, he was just a bit clumsy and tipsy nothing to get all uppity about. “Well I’m sorry, I wouldn’t want you to have to clean off my blood from your shoes Sir.”

The stranger just gives him a look, clearly unamused.

Komaeda gives him a half assed glare in return turning away, only to be stopped by an outstretched hand. Turning around, he looks at the male with a frown. “Look I’m going home. No need to worry about me falling again. “ 

“Your name?”

“My what?”

“What is your name? I am Izuru Kamukura.” What an interesting name, it certainly went along with his appearance, Godlike indeed. 

“Nagito Komaeda.” 

“Nagito Komaeda..” Kamukura repeated, as if to test how it rolled off his tongue sending a shudder through the albino’s body. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“S-Same to you.” Well that was unexpected, but not as much as the arm that settles at the small of his back.  
“Would you like me to drive you home? Assuming that you did drive here, you don’t need to be behind a wheel in your state.” His voice is low next to his ear, making his mind go haywire and his body warm further. 

“I walked. I was going to call an Uber. “ 

“No need to waste your money on something like that, I can take you there.” The corner of his mouth twitched in annoyance. _That was kind of cute-_

“You don’t have to do that.” He tries, he wasn’t going to be swayed by a gorgeous asshole. He’s been through enough of those to fill a book with. “I’ll be fine.”

Kamukura’s frown deepened, pulling him close face to face. “I’m not interested in sex with you if that’s what you're wondering.” 

“Then what do you want?” He quips back, eyes narrowing as much as he could without it looking like he was squinting. 

“To ensure your safely home, that is all.” 

“That sounds more like bullshit to me. A sex invitation would have made more sense, it wouldn’t have surprised me.” He pushes off of Kamukura more annoyed and disappointed? The man was quite attractive after all. Surprisingly, he didn’t fall on his ass again.

“You are used to such things?” This time he stay put rather than come close again. _Good, guy should learn to keep his hands to himself._

“That’s really none of your business Kamukura-san. And I can take care of myself just fine like I have been.” 

“You nearly collided with the floor. I hardly call that having the ability to make rash decisions in terms of transportation.” 

Komaeda groans, he didn’t need the reminder. “If I let you drive me home will you never bring that up again?”

“If that will keep you from making a fatal decision then I will do so accordingly.” 

“Sure, sure can we go now? I’m tired.” He sighs, making his way to the front without looking back. He knew the other was close behind without doubt. 

The rest of the night was actually a blur, from guiding Kamukura to his mansion, to stumbling into the place leaning on the other the whole time. To his relief and somewhat disappointment, nothing had actually happened that night. He had woke up to a splitting headache, dressed in his usual nightwear that he had no recollection of ever putting on and the faint smell of...something? 

That something appeared to be a full breakfast cooked by no other than the stranger that brought him home. It was odd, he was in a suit with one of his aprons on. As strange as it was, his stomach growling had gotten the best of him as he slinks into one of the chairs at the table.

“I see you’re finally awake. There is some medication and a glass of water for you over on the counter. “ He points to the left of his with the spatula in hand, eyes never leaving the pan. 

As much as he would like to just lie his head down on the table, Komaeda drags himself over to the counter to take the medicine without a problems, peering over Kamukura’s shoulder with a curious stare. 

“Are you making breakfast?” Well if that wasn’t obvious. _Stupid brain._

“As it is only ten o’clock in the morning, lunch would be inappropriate and you lack the correct ingredients to make such a meal. Really, it’s pathetic sight of your refrigerator.” 

The albino merely shrugs, so what if he hadn't gone shopping in the last week. It wasn’t the end of the world if he didn’t have much in there to begin with. “I haven’t been out shopping yet, it isn’t that bad.”

Kamukura makes a small dissatisfied noise, plopping a full plate of french toast and bacon in front of him. “Eat, you’ll need something in your stomach for the medication.” 

He would have pushed the plate away from him in spite but his stomach growled like the traitor it was and he picked up a bite of the drizzled toast. And it was actually pretty good- actually beyond good, it was so wonderful and just the right amount of cinnamon added. Was this man a chef in the daytime?? How was he in his kitchen and not some five star restaurant with those skills. 

“Is it satisfactory?” He had the damn nerve to ask while he was shoving in another piece. 

Komaeda swallows, “Are you kidding? Who the hell asks a question like that when their food taste like something that should be presented in an award winning showcase??”

“I take that’s a yes then?” 

With a roll of his eyes, Komada nods. “Yea it’s good. Thanks for doing this, though you could of left hours ago and left my hungover ass in bed.”

“It is no trouble..And you seemed keen on keeping me here overnight and I did not have any plans this morning. “ 

“Oh.” 

He sits in front of the other male, coffee cup in front of him. 

“So...The rest of the day, are you free?” 

A small part of his mouth quirks up momentarily before it disappears as he rests his chin on propped wrists. “No, I have the whole day free. Why?” 

“You want to go do something stupid with me?” 

 

And that was the start of their complicated relationship. Something that had developed into something more than Komaeda was ever looking for. Someone who looked out for his well being...Someone who cared. 

It truly terrified him.

Love was as about as fickle and fragile as his luck was. 

Komaeda wanted _nothing_ to do with it, with those awful gut-wrenching feelings but- Izuru Kamukura made him feel things.

Things he wanted nothing to do with, feelings that he kept denying to himself with each time they fooled around or when Kamukura came too close when the butterflies rose from the pit of his stomach.

It wasn’t love, it was lust he kept telling himself.

_It was…._

**It wasn’t love.**

He did not love Izuru, he found him attractive.

That’s why everytime they kissed, his heart raced? When he was graced with a rare ghost of a smile, he had the image plated into his mind.

 

As they entered the hotel room of a mid-point of Towa, Komaeda flops down on the one king size bed in the middle of the room. It was lavish for a three-star hotel. Izuru would forever be a stickler for the more expensive taste it seemed. Not that it mattered to Komaeda. He had money to throw. 

“Komaeda?”

“Mm?” 

“What am I to you?”

Grey-green’s shot open wide. “What?”

Kamukura, in all his stoicness still remained poised and calm. “I’ve been thinking about alot of things recently, and I’ve come to the thought of our relationship. What do you think of me as?”

Sitting straight up on the edge of the bed, he tugs his jacket closer to himself. “Ah..I thought I already told you.” 

“You said I was your travel companion. And someone for the first time looked at you differently.”

“See, you already know geez. Why are you asking questions you already know that answers to?” He averts his eyes to the carpet, his tone devoted of the aggravation it would have had.

But Kamukura doesn’t reply, just stands in front of his with an indifferent facial expression. “I don’t believe that to be true. At first yes, but now...It is different.”

“So what we mess around? It’s stress relief.” Lies lies lies. 

“At first..It was, but now..”

“Now?”

“There’s something behind just sexual intercourse between us. Something more intimate.”

“Eh? What the hell are you talking about? There’s nothing there, get that out of your head Kamukura-kun. “ He backs away quickly, heart racing. “You’re tired and it’s messing with your head. Just go to bed-” His words are cut short by a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Nagito, you know as well as I do that isn’t the case. You’re running away from me.” He pulls him closer, back to the edge of the bed.

“I’m not running away from anything.”  
“You’re lying, you and I both know that.” His tone was more serious, those rubies piercing through every defense he had put up around himself. Shattered by one look, how pathetic. 

“I-..I…” His mouth parts and closes, mouth dry. He had been caught, he knew. 

“I like you Nagito. I enjoy your company than others who simply bore me. You have such a unique and enteric personality it is unpredictable to me, it is..exciting...And I would wish to make these moments of just merely ‘fooling around’ into something with more meaning. Do you not feel the same?” 

He was at a loss for words, he felt the same? The same man who he first met that had insulted him over his clumsiness was now confessing to him? Nagito Komaeda? Who was too afraid to love and be loved in return??

Whatever his answer was, the other male was waiting with patience. Just holding his wrist as his body was frozen in place. 

“I...I..I’m afraid.”

One of Kamukura’s brow quirks, “Afraid?” 

“I’m afraid of you- how you do things to me that I shouldn't feel. I don’t want you to get close, but you’ve clawed your way through each and every single wall I’ve put up to keep everyone out! And you have no idea you’re doing it! You make my heart flutter, make the butterflies flair up when you look my way with that smug-ass look you have! I just don’t understand it!” If he could pull at his hair he would, close to tears with how his breathing had picked up. “I want you close to me, I want to be able to wake with you every morning, and I hate when others try to cling to you in the new cities we visit! I just-!” 

Kamukura puts a hand on his cheek, Komaeda immediately leans into the familiar touch. 

“I feel the same. I want to be able to spend the rest of my days at your side.”

And he just couldn’t not imagine the two of them together; traveling, doing stupid little dates together, getting a home to settle in…

Pulling the other closer, he smashes their lips together desperately. He didn’t want to part from the other. 

With that it wasn’t long before clothes were tugged at in their locked lips together, desperate to know each and every part of one another’s mouth once more. Unfortunately they had to part at some point, each panting regaining their breath once more. 

“So..Does this mean we’re more now? Lovers..?” 

Rolling his eyes with his heart skyrocketing, he pulls Kamukura back down. “Yes, god yes. Just kiss me again, Izuru.” 

That he did not have to be told twice on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this! I think I really should start writing longer fics but hhh I'm not too sure yet
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
